The Necromancer
by Mister Keo
Summary: When a stranger sets foot in Gielinor, little did the heroes know that their once slain rivals are back with a vengeance.
1. The Stranger

The land of Misthalin was blanketed by the dark night sky, the crescent  
moon crooked as if smiling down upon its inhabitants. From the castle of  
Lumbridge to the ditch separating the proud land from the Wilderness,  
all was at sleep. The guards west of Falador were asleep, allowing anyone  
to slip past them and into the restricted area, reserved for only those  
who pay the price. Varrock seldom made a peep, only the sweeps of the  
city janitor could be heard. The goblins in Lumbridge huddled around the  
fire in the worn out shack, feasting upon the unfortunate traveler who  
dared attack them. The cows were put to sleep, and the sheep lectured by  
their owner. The farmer sat in his rocking chair, exhausted from trying  
to keep his chickens killed. The Duke slept in his massive bed, dreaming  
about Elvarg and all the people he had to deal with. Count Draynor could  
be spotted to look out his windows while the mad scientist worked on a  
new invention. Lumberjacks and fishers hung along the shore, hoping to  
earn a profit.

Wizard Tower could be seen glowing brightly, spells being taught as the lesser demon howled in his cage. The White Knights of  
Falador patrolled its borders, secretly hoping that the Black Knights  
don't show up. The bartender of Port Sarim sighed as he looked out at  
the sea before him, gazing at its beauty like Ned had. The moans of the  
dead in the Varrock sewers echoed, while the barbarians in their village  
sang their war songs around the bon fire. The dwarven mines were busy  
with activity, the little, stout figures giving out orders as carts flew  
past each other and ores were exchanged. Goblin Village was a mess, the  
two generals still fighting while their followers pounced on each other.  
Rimmington was silent; the scarecrow was the only being that moved. Al  
Kharid sizzled during the day, but at night the temperature dropped  
tremendously, which didn't make it easy for the guards. The makeover  
mage was standing in front of his mirror, awing at the beauty he made of  
his female appearance.

All was well and merry, until one stranger set foot in Lumbridge. The  
very presence of him rotted the flowers and the ground beneath lost all  
of its minerals. The hood shadowing his face and the dark robes he wore  
hid him in the shadows. Moths and flies slammed to the ground when they  
flew near him, and the aura he gave off was pure evil. He walked towards  
towards the castle, everything rotting in his way when a man approached  
him.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he snaps. "It's the middle of the  
night!" The figure stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned towards the  
man's direction.  
"I'm here to slaughter the world's inhabitants." His voice was  
menacing, gruff and deep. The man backed away with his eyes widening,  
stumbling.  
"Help! Help! Oh Sarad-" he exclaims, but was cut off when a dagger was  
plunged deep in his chest.  
"You shall be my first servant." the hooded figure whispers. He yanks  
out the dagger as blood poured out, and the helpless man lost all his  
color. His eyes rolled back and stood there, the body now under  
control.  
"Come.", the figure orders, and they walk out of the castle into the night, the  
smell of death filled the air. He picks up a flower, which instantly lost its color and bent over.  
'I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Karomaz.", he frowns inside his hood  
and takes a small scroll out of his robes. Muttering foreign words, he  
takes the dagger and draws blood from his hands. Dripping onto the  
scroll, he mutters some more words until a black hole starts to appear  
in the middle of the paper. Fleshless hands grab onto the edge of the  
hole and soon a small platoon of skeletons was standing before him. If one was there, they could see the moon above him, still crooked, as if it were smiling at his soon to be chaos.  
"This is just the beginning."


	2. The Discovery

"Serve me."

Rotting hands of flesh shot up from the ground and grasped the Minotaur. It roared as the hands started dragging it down, struggling against their grip. The hands pulled with immense strength despite not having any muscle, and the fingernails dug into the flesh of the beast, drawing blood. Karomaz tugged on his hood to make sure it was in place, turning away as its head went under.

"So this is the mighty Stronghold of Security?" he ponders, stroking the bottom part of his hood.

* * *

"Duke Horacio! Duke Horacio!" the guard scrambled up the stairs and flew open the door, panting.

"What is it?" the Duke demanded, fastening his necklace.

"Come! It is Hans!"

The two hurry down the stairs of Lumbridge Castle and headed towards the dining room, where there was a bright green glow emitting from the door. Horacio quietly opened it to see Mikasi leaning over the body of Hans, eyes furrowed as her hands placed on his chest glow a dim green. The Duke rushed over to her, bending over Hans. There was a small hole in his chest, but everything else seemed fine.

"Mikasi, what has happened?"

"I have not the faintest idea, Horacio. It appears he's been stabbed, but my magic just can't repair it. It's as if dark magic is keeping it open."

Horacio studies his friend and loyal servant, tears forming in his eyes.

"Will he be alright?" he asks. The Magic combat tutor sighs, and takes her palms off.

"I'm afraid he's dead, your highness." She mutters. Horacio falls into a dining chair, shocked. Recalling all the fond memories he's had with the fool, scolding him after many false reports of someone threatening to slaughter everyone in Lumbridge. He starts to walk towards the door when a barely audible word escapes Han's lips. The Duke rushes to Han's side, desperate.

"My friend, what is it that you said?"

Hans says it once more, louder but still soft.

"What is it? Speak louder!"

He bolts up and grabs Horacio by the collar, his eyes full of fear and hopelessness.

"Necromancer." He whispers, and falls back, collapsing as he lets out a huge sigh. Hans never moved again.

* * *

"So, what is this Necromancer?" Horacio asks. All three combat tutors and the Duke of Lumbridge sat around the table, discussing the recent events. Harlan, the Melee tutor, sighed and sat back, stroking his beard.

"A Necromancer is a man who supposedly can raise the dead, summon spirits, silly things like that."

"But these are not silly things! A Necromancer is walking amongst the people of Gielinor, and we have no idea who it is!" Nemarti replies, a bitter tone in her voice.

"Not only that, but he has taken the life of someone already. We must take action." Mikasi adds.

"Well then," The Duke leans back in his chair, thinking deeply. "I suppose we must inform the kingdoms of this man before it is too late. I know who he is going to resurrect next."

The three looked at him in curiosity. "Who?" Harlan demands.

"Isn't it obvious?" Horacio says simply. That's when it struck all of them.


End file.
